


Nobody's Heroes

by LaFemmeDarla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 1sentence, 50 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeDarla/pseuds/LaFemmeDarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 50  one sentence stories about Fenris/Isabela. Random and out of order, some speculatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Heroes

#01 – Ring

There are still valuables to find in the mansion if you look close enough – even some lovely bits of jewelry – and her joy at such discoveries never fails to make him smile a little.

#02 – Hero

On the sea, they are nobody’s heroes – although the many slaves they’ve freed would say otherwise.

#03 – Memory

Fenris thought remembering would make him whole, but he finds true happiness in creating new memories.

#04 – Box

All of his possessions can fix into a very small box and Isabela never misses a chance to add a thing or two to it.

#05 – Run

They’ve been running away most of their lives, but together they now run towards something.

#06 – Hurricane

It’s hard to say who spins faster in battle, slicing through their foes with ruthless efficiency.

#07 – Wings

He wears the clothes, learns his way around the ship and even uses some of the jargon on more private moments – but he draws the line at getting a parrot, no matter how many times she suggests it.

#08 – Cold

He is freezing after a long day wandering the city in Winter, but that is all forgotten as soon as she kisses him and pulls him down to her bed.

#09 – Red

Fenris sees red when she reveals the truth about her relic, but knows that despite everything he will not desert her.

#10 – Drink

He introduces to the finest vintages and in return she teaches about the finest poisons she has come across.

#11 – Midnight

They used to leave each other’s beds in the dead of night, but that changes over time.

#12 – Temptation

While he finds her invitations to her room appealing, he always refuses, knowing that he is just not ready for such a step – but hopes that someday he will be.

#13 – View

The first time Isabela takes him up to the crow’s nest of her ship, he is fascinated by the view ahead of them – so many possibilities.

#14 – Music

Neither one can play the abandoned instruments at the mansion, but after a few drinks they sometimes give it a try.

#15 – Silk

She brings him silk bed sheets that cost a fortune, but they feel so wonderful against their bare bodies that even Fenris considers they were worth the expense.

#16 – Cover

They make no effort to conceal the fact that they’re sleeping together, but still comes as a surprise to many of their friends.

#17 – Promise

They make no promises to each other, for they don’t need the words.

#18 – Dream

The nightmares never go away, but they take comfort in knowing they are not facing them alone.

#19 – Candle

The strategically placed candles gave just the right amount of light – enough to give delicious glimpses of their bare skin and entwined bodies.

#20 – Talent

Turns out that magical fisting thing works beautifully in the bedroom.

#21 – Silence

He says little – if anything at all – when the others asked him about his involvement with Isabela, but his actions towards her speak volumes.

#22 – Journey

The moment Isabela gets her longed for ship; she knows he will be the first person she will ask to join her on her future adventures.

#23 – Fire

Their first encounters are pure, burning passion and lust, but as time passes they evolve into a different kind of fire – warm and comforting in ways they never thought possible.

#24 – Strength

The mercenary raises his weapon raised before Isabela can turn around but Fenris is already there, lyrium ablaze and fist going impossibly fast into the man’s chest.

#25 – Mask

He rarely loots the bodies or takes anything extravagant from their booty, with some exceptions – like the gorgeous Orlesian masks that he knows Isabela will love to display on her (their) cabin.

#26 – Ice

“’Let’s patrol the Wounded Coast in winter,’ Hawke said,” Isabela murmurs as she presses her body against Fenris looking for much needed warmth.

#27 – Fall

Autumn may be a pleasant season but in Fenris’ opinion having sex on top of crushed, fallen leaves on an Orlesian forest is vastly overrated.

#28 – Forgotten

Once Kirkwall is nothing but a dot in the horizon they walk into the captain’s cabin for much needed rest, everything forgotten but the comfort they find in each other’s arm.

#29 – Dance

Sometimes, when they’re alone in the mansion, he will surprise her by offering her his hand and leading her around the room in a graceful dance.

#30 – Body

He gets up first and takes his time getting dressed if she is awake, for he knows she enjoys the view.

#31 – Sacred

When they arrive to places she’s visited before, she mentions where the nearest Chantry can be found, knowing that sometimes he likes to visit them, a habit picked long ago with Sebastian.

#32 – Farewells

Over the years they go their separate ways often, but never for too long - they always find their way back to each other.

#33 – World

“Where are we going?” he asks her as they sail away from the City of Chains. “Everywhere,” she replies, her smile full of promises.

#34 – Formal

Hawke provides them with the finest Orlesian outfits when they go to Chateau Haine – and they waste no time getting rid of them as soon as they find an empty bedroom.

#35 – Fever

“You’ll be up and brooding in no time,” she assures him as she helps him drink the antidote, her free hand brushing his hair away from his (too hot) forehead.

#36 - Laugh.

The first time he laughs at one of her dirty jokes, she is pleasantly surprised.

#37 – Lies

“It’s only sex,” Isabela tells Hawke one night over drinks – long after this has stopped being true.

#38 – Forever

Eternity is a long time, but they’re not in any rush to end things either.

#39 – Overwhelmed

The first time she realizes how deep her feelings run it almost makes her jump into the nearest ship and leave the city – almost.

#40 – Whisper

Fenris whispers three words to her – but only late at night and only when he is absolutely sure she is asleep.

#41 – Wait

She vanishes after Hawke defeats the Arishok and in those three years Fenris find himself glancing at her usual seat at the bar, wondering whether he just misses her or if he is actually waiting for her for come back.

#42 – Talk

She talks about the places she has visited and the things she has done and he listens, horrified, amused or confused depending on which particular story she is telling.

#43 – Search

Isabela refuses to give them any details about this relic she lost, but Fenris still ends up joining in her search in more than one occasion.

#44 – Hope

It’s clearly a trap but Fenris is determined to meet his sister and all Isabela can do is follow and keep her weapons close, hoping against hope that is not a trap after all.

#45 – Eclipse

With no moon in the sky, she convinces to come with her and wander the city, even getting frisky in a darker than usual area or two.

#46 – Gravity

The more he learns about Isabela, the more he gravitates towards her.

#47 – Highway

Their adventures take them to the Imperial Highway once, an alright adventure if you omit the bandits, the fire and the incident with the dwarven merchant and his nug.

#48 – Unknown

He eyes the dish she places in front of her with suspiction but while she won’t reveal the secret ingredient, she assures him it’s not fish.

#49 – Lock

She tries to teach him to open locks – looting would be faster, she reasons – but he insists smashing the locks open Works just fine for him.

#50 – Breathe

Isabela used to find the idea of someone taking her breath away just by smiling at her absurd – until now.


End file.
